


With a cherry on the top

by Bayerngirl19



Series: Mario and Marco's daily life [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Marco fails at cooking and decides to play a prank on Mario</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a cherry on the top

Marco sang happily to the music on the radio as he wondered up and down the kitchen looking for the ingredients for his muffins. Marco has never been what you would call a good cook but he figured even an idiot couldn't get it wrong from the cook book for idiots.

“Mario what does pre-heat the oven mean?” Marco called from the kitchen to his little lover who sat in the living room with his feet up, watching some shitty documentary.  
He heard the younger man let out a little giggle “Just turn the oven to the right temperature so it's hot enough when you put your muffins in”  
“Thank you” Marco called back. Marco ignored the part about lining the bun tins because Mario is a little chef and owned all those fancy silicone types. 

“Mario, how do I beat an egg?”  
“You punch it until it cracks” Mario said with a laugh.  
“What really?” Marco looked down at the eggs he held in his hands.  
“No stupid, crack them into a bowl and mix until both whites and yolks are mixed together”  
“Right got it, thanks”  
Marco whistled the song that played on the radio and cracked the eggs into his glass bowl, Marco turned his nose up at the moisture and he had gotten some of the shell inside of it, with a quick shrug Marco beat the eggs. 

“Mario? How do I find out how much 125ml is?”  
Mario sounded much more irritated now “You know my clear jug? Pour it into that until the oil is level with the 125ml line”  
“Thanks babe”  
Marco poured the oil into jug as Mario had said, only he wasn't paying much attention and started to watch a cat which had wondered into the garden. Marco personally disliked cats but Mario always left out a saucer of milk for the ginger fat one that visited them every once in a while.  
“Fat little shi- oops” Marco said once he realised he had poured 156ml instead., figuring it wouldn't make much difference he poured the load into the bowl anyway. Marco did the same with the milk, this time had got to the right amount. Marco weighed out 200g of sugar and poured into the bowl. Even he could do that with without failing. 

Marco plugged in the electric whisk and turned it on without putting it into the bowl first. Once Marco put the whisk in the mixture, bits off flew around the kitchen. Most of it covering Marco but some of it giving the walls a new coat of paint. Once the mixture was smoothe Marco pulled out the whisk with a satisfied grin.

Marco had no idea what sifting meant so Marco weighed out the 400g of flour and just tossed it into the bowl. The recipe didn't say how much baking soda and salt he would so Marco tossed in a table spoon of each just for good measure and stirred until the whole of it is a smooth mixture.

The recipe said two thirds full but Marco didn't know shit about maths and filled each individual case to the top and tossed them into the oven. Marco glanced around the kitchen looking at the state he had left it in. Never mind he would clean up later. 

“So how did it go?” Mario said as Marco walked into the living room.  
“Pretty well” Marco nodded  
“Did you clear up your mess?”  
“I'll do it later” Marco scoffed  
“You better because the last time you left it to be to scrape the burn bits off our frying pan”  
“It's not my fault it didn't tell me I had to keep watching it” 

Marco must have fallen asleep because some minutes later he was awoken by Mario poking him in the side. “Marco your cupcakes will burn”  
“Shit” Marco jumped up from the sofa and ran into the kitchen. Luckily he had got there just in time and took his cupcakes out of the oven. 

“Ouch you fucking bitch” Marco screamed burning his hand on the bun tray.  
“Did you use the oven gloves?” He heard Mario call  
Marco put on the pink oven mitts and smiled as a delicious smell followed his cupcakes out of the oven and they looked amazing if Marco did say so himself. Now all that's left to do is try them. 

Marco picked up the muffin and bit into it, it didn't taste anything like he expected it to. The damn thing tasted of something explainable and salt. Marco sighed at his failed cooking, he had tried so hard this time. That's when the idea hit him. 

Marco tossed his cupcake into the trash and picked up another one taking it into the living room where Mario was still lazing around on the sofa. 

“Mario I made you a cupcake”  
“Awww thank you Marco” Mario smiled brightly as his cupcake. Marco had suppress his laughter with a cough as Mario brought the disgusting muffin up to his mouth. A bitter looked etched on Mario's features and Marco could tell he was just trying to be polite but just then it all became too much and Mario spat it out. 

“How much baking soda and salt did you use?”  
Marco shrugged “What's baking soda?” and that told Mario all he needed to know. 

Mario steps forward and wraps his arms around Marco's head and smashes their lips together. For the second time that day Marco had the foul taste of salt and baking soda in his mouth but this time it had been mixed with the sweet taste of Mario.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea's and prompts are welcome for the next chapters. Just drop me a comment if you have any :)


End file.
